


The Confession

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Garnet - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Ship, Steven Universe - Freeform, first fanfic, i dont even know anymore, kiss, writing this while sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie are just hanging out on the beach, when he realizes how badly they both want to be together with each other.





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction, so please take that as a notice! Also, sorry if there is any crooked english as I'm swiss. Critique would be really appreciated though! Also, this fanfic takes places right after the movie.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was slowly going down, making the sky glow in a beautiful red hue.

Steven and Connie were just casually hanging out on the beach, as they always do. The two teenagers were just sat there, watching the sun go down and listening to the waves of the ocean hit the shore. There was complete silence between the two, but that didn't bother them much, as just sitting there felt like a thousand words.

Steven just glanced over at Connie every now and then, whilst trying not to make eye contact to make things awkward. Steven noticed that the girl really tried to tidy herself up today. They were both lost in their minds, either with just random stuff going on in their head, the other sitting next to them, or just thinking about completely nothing and just enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by the girl "*sigh* I just wish this moment would never end..." The boy looked over to his best friend "ha, me too..."

Another minute passes, but this time, Steven speaks up. "You know, you look really lovely today!" He said, giggling friendly. Connie, was just startled for a few seconds as she was slightly blushing, before she answered "O-Oh, thanks! You too!.." She said, stuttering. Steven just sent a soft smile over his shoulder to Connie. "After all, you're still the jam to my biscuit!" He jokingly said. Both of them giggled at that for a few seconds. "I sure am!" The girl answered, still giggling.

Once again, they fell into a silence, both of them dazing off, again, but this time, they both look over at the other every now and then, and making eye contact a few times while smiling at each other. Slowly, a soft breeze flew over the beach, but instead of being cold, it just made the place even warmer.

"You're sooo lucky!" Connie broke the silence once again. "You get to see this amazing view every single day!" This time, Connie startled Steven, and him trying to answer as fast as possible, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Not as beautiful as getting to see you every single day" before he could even process what he just said, Connie started to very visibly blush.

As soon as he noticed what he just said, he started to blush, too. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they both started giggling uncontrollably.

After some time of laughing, Steven whispered "i really mean it though.." while watching Connie giggle cutely. "Huh, what did you say?" She said confused, as she couldn't understand what he said. "Uh, w-what?" Blurted the boy out, now blushing intensely, thinking of what to say. "Oh, n-nothing, really!" He said, trying to cover it up. "If you say so" Connie said understandingly, but still suspicious. "_Oh gosh, Steven, what even was that?! You know she hates cheesy things!" _He thought, embarrassed.

Steven tried to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Sooo, how's sword lessons going for you?" He then said, nervously. "Oh, pretty alright" she answered. "You know, you look really cool when you fight..." Now, Steven was the flustered one. Connie was side-eyeing at the ocean, trying not to make direct eye contact with the boy next to her. This time, Steven just sat there in silence, completely startled from what the girl just said, but this time, instead of blurting out something embarrassing, he just decided to stay quiet instead.

After some time of silence, Steven decided to break the awkward silence once again "I mean, not like i look any cooler than you do!" Connie made eye contact again. "Aw, gee!" She said, flattered, while scratching the back of her head. "Welp, I'm just saying the truth" Steven said, laughing a bit to himself.

Another few minutes of silence passed. This time, the sun was almost gone and the night was beginning to set in. The wind was slowly beginning to get faster, but still not enough to get cold. Unconsciously, Steven slowly places his hand on Connie's. She doesn't notice it at first either, until Steven accidentally shakes a bit. Once Connie noticed, she almost snatches her hand back in reflex, but once she notices how nice it feels, she decides to stay like that for a bit.

About two minutes later, Steven notices, too, and snatches his hand away in embarrassment. Connie looks over to him with a suprised look in her face. "I-I'm so sorry, I-" He stammered, before Connie cut him off. "Don't worry, it's okay", Connie stared at Steven intensely "and to be entirely honest, it kinda felt nice..." Steven, now blushing intensely in embarrassment, love and confusion, stayed silent, making eye contact back. Once again, there were few seconds of silence before Connie decided to look back at the now nearly gone sun before resting her head on Steven shoulder.

At first, he tried to say something, but when he realized he shouldn't embarrass himself even more, so he just followed what Connie did and watch the sun disappear behind the horizon. Another few minutes pass and once again, they're both lost in their own minds. Unconsciously, Steven switches from watching the sunset, to watching Connie. 

_"Am I really in love, or do i just like her a lot?"_ He wondered "_What if I tell her? Will she say no? How will she react? Will that end our friendship?! What if I ruin everything?!" _He began to freak out _ "Calm down, Steven, You don't have to tell her now. Just wait for the perfect moment. Wether this'll be today or in two years!" _He said, now beaming with confidence.

"Whatchu looking at?" Asked Connie, now noticing Steven looking blankly at her. Steven got startled again, and when he noticed that he was just staring at the girl on his shoulder for the entire time, he started to blush in embarrassment. He tried to hide his face in his jacket to hide his blush at least a bit, but nothing helped. "Pffft, why are you being so anxious today?" Connie asked jokingly.

Steven tried to answer, but all he could squeeze out of his mouth were a few stutters. Connie, now looking a bit concerned, wraps her right arm around Steven

"Steven, you know you can tell me anything, so just tell me what's wrong!" She pleaded softly whilst trying to comfort him. "I-I just-" He still struggled to get words out "I'm just.. I've just been having these... feeling lately.." "What kind of feeling?" The girl asked, trying to solve what was worrying the boy. "I- I'm not.. quite sure yet?" He said in a confused, yet concerned tone. "What are the feelings about?" Connie asked "Are they from or for a person, or do you just have these feelings out of nowhere?" Steven took a few seconds to answer, thinking about what to say "they're... for a person.." He said, looking over at Connie, with the same confused expression.

Time seemed to stop for Connie. Lost in her thoughts, her eyes opened wide. She tried to solve who he had feelings for and what kind of feelings._ "If he's so concerned, he's probably thinking about someone who hurt his feelings." _She figured. "_But what if the feelings he had were.. love feelings? Maybe that's why he stammered all the time! He probably was thinking about someone he loves.." _Just thinking about that hurt Connie's feeling, as she had a crush on her for a almost 3 years now "_or wait... what if HE has a crush on ME?! Oh my gosh, that'd be so great!" _Suddenly, time started moving again.

"Are they hate or love feelings?" Was the first thing that Connie asked, to see if she could confirm her theory. "Love, i guess?.." he responded. Connie opened her eyes wide. She got so excited that her theory might be true, that her pupils almost looked like stars. Steven started to blush at her cute little face. When Connie saw that, she was 90% sure that Steven shared her feelings, and just wanted to finally ask him instead of keeping quiet for years until he has another girlfriend just to find out that he used to have a crush on her.

"You know, i have those kind of feelings for someone, too..." She said, looking directly into Steven's eyes with a warm and loving smile. _ Great! "So she already has a crush on someone!" _ thought Steven annoyed "_I bet it's that boy who she accidentally hurt at school but then befriended when she apologized. Ugh, I'm just being selfish now! If she has a crush on her, he has to be great and i shouldn't interfere there.."_

Just to figure out who it was, Steven asked Connie "so, who's the lucky guy?" While trying his best to sound supportive. "I'll give you a hint" she said, chuckling sweetly. "Oh, so i know him?" He asked. Connie nodded lightly. "Alright, so. He's just the absolute sweetest, he loves everyone, he's very cute and huggable, he loves cheesiness and just amazing!" She said, blushing even more. "Yeah, i still don't get who he is" the boy said, laughing a bit confused, but still jealous on the inside. "Alright, alright!.. I'll tell you what he looks like! So, he he wears flip flops, no matter what, he always wears a t-shirt with a yellow star in the middle, and his hair is made out of cute little locks!" She said very excited, but also nervous

_"Wait, am i actually getting this right? Is she really talking about ME? It has to be!" _ He though. Suddenly, he noticed how hard he began to blush, and so did Connie. A fee seconds have gone by and both of them are just looking into each other's eyes nervously. "Connie, I..." He didn't know what to say, so he just blurted out what came to his mind first "Connie, I love you! I- I've loved you ever since we were stuck in that bubble!" Connie was left speechless.

A cool breeze flew across the beach. Connie didn't know how to respond, so instead of talking, she acted. The girl grabbed Steven's hands, pushed them to the ground and slowly got closer and closer to Steven. Nervously, he asked "what are you doing?" And she answered with "something I've been wanting to do for almost three years now."

Steven understood, but he just froze in nervousness. Just a second after, Steven could feel Connie's lips pressing against his and quickly retreating again. He was too startled to respond with anything and out of reflex, he wrapped his arms around the girl's neck and did the same as she did, but this time, it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips. Connie was flushed, but as soon as she got back to herself again, she laid her hands on the boy's thighs and returned the kiss.

After about half a minute, they both broke off the kiss, making direct eye contact while opening their eyes widely, and they both looked like they have stars in their eyes.

"Was that.. alright?" He asked Connie. She just nodded in reply "More than alright.." Connie gave Steven a little peck on his forehead. "It's getting extremely late, we should probably get you home now or else.." He said, thinking about how much Dr.Maheswaren would scold them for not bringing Connie home before 10pm. "Yeah, you're right.." she said, chuckling a bit

"wanna accompany me back home?" Steven nodded in reply before standing up and offering his hand for Connie to stand up, and before you could know it, they were off to Connie's house.

On the porch of the beach house, there was Garnet, standing and watching the whole thing, smiling. She saw this event happen in her future vision, and she simply could not miss this.

When Steven came back home, she was still waiting there for him. "Oh, hey Garnet!" He shouted as soon as he saw her. "Welcome back, Steven." She welcomed Steven. As Steven wanted to walk into the house, she was held back by Garnet.

"Wait, Steven. I wanted to talk to you." "Okay, sure, about what?" He asked. "About you and Connie" replied Garnet while having a huge smile on her face. Suddenly, Steven turned a dark shade of red "oh uhhh yeah about that, I-" "no need to be embarrassed" she said softly while giving Steven a little head pat "Ruby and Sapphire would be very proud" "Thanks, Garnet" the boy replied. "Now go to sleep. It's late and you are very tired." she noted. Steven just nodded at her in response while opening the door to their house.

Steven went to his bed as fast as possible and jumped on his bed and floating onto it like a piece of paper, and there he laid for the rest of the night, thinking about his new girlfriend, Connie, until he fell asleep.


End file.
